Ruriem: My Name Is
by FLCO EX
Summary: (Eminem gets spoofed, AGAIN AGAIN! Ha ha! OOC involve) Ruriem returns with her Version of "My Name Is" by Eminem. Rated PG13 for swearing. Plz R&R for your POV. Thx


Ruriem: My name is...  
Author by: FLCO EX  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Legal crap: I don't own anything that is Nadesico. I'm damn broke, don't sue me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Just read this song fic. And remember to R&R.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

\Hoshino Records Studio/

Dr EX: Okay Ruri, whenever you're ready.

Ruri: ............*Ahem*.........Let's fuck this

Dr EX: Okay. 1, 2, 3, let's go!

[Music Starts]

Hi! My name is (what?)...My name is (who?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...My name is (what?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (what?)...My name is (who?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...My name is (what?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
  
Ahem...excuse me!  
Can I have the attention of the everyone for one second...  
  
Hi kids! Do you hate bakas? (yeah yeah yeah!)  
Wanna see Aestivalis kick some Jovian ass big time? (uh huh!)  
Wanna copy me and have high IQ like I did? (yeah yeah!)  
Assign to Nadesico and get fucked up worse than my life is? (huh?)  
My brain's dead weight, I'm tryin' to get my head straight  
But I still have fantasies of Akito getting me impregnate (Ummmm..)  
Omoikane said: "Ruri you a freezehead."  
Uh-uhhh! "Then why's ya face pale, girl you wasted"  
Well after I could rap I've felt like I'm someone else  
Cuz I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt  
Got pissed off and ripped Minato's tits off  
And smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross  
I FPS a fat pound of ammo and frag some ass  
Faster than a newbie bitch who camp their too long  
Eat this slut! (Ruri, wait a minute, that's my freefrag dog!)  
I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the Universe off  
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...My name is (who?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...My name is (what?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (what?)...My name is (who?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...My name is (what?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
  
Yurika and Akito caught in accident when they went on honeymoon (Damn!)  
Thanks a lot. Cos of that, I've become Nadesico's captain  
I smacked Yurika's dad in his face with an eraser, chased him with a stapler  
And stapled his nuts to a stack of paper (Owwwwwwww!)  
Walked in the Nergal, had my jacket zipped up  
Kill that chairman, then walked out with a tip cup  
Extraterrestrial, runnin over Jovians  
in a spaceship while they're screamin at me: "THIS MEANS WAR!"  
Ninety-nine percent of my life is in Nadesico  
I just found out my parents hate me more than I do (damn!)  
I told them I'd grow up to be a famous rapper  
Make a record about hentai and then MTV to them (Here mom!)  
You know you blew up when the idiots rush your stands  
and try to touch your hands like some screamin WWE fans (Aaahhhhhh!)  
This guy from Mars asked for my autograph (Eto…can I get your autograph please?)  
So I signed it: 'Dear Dave, thanks for the support, ASSHOLE!'  
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...My name is (who?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...My name is (what?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (what?)...My name is (who?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...My name is (what?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
  
Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get her!)  
Inez don't just stand there, OPERATE!  
I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die  
I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive  
Am I comin' or goin'? I can barely decide,  
I just passed Aestivalis crash course...dare me to pilot? (Go 'head.)  
All my life I was very deprived  
People can't understand me for years, my brain's too advance for them to hide  
Clothes go 'poof' like when Sailor Moon Transforming  
I spit when I talk, I'll swear to anyone that's dumb (BAKA!)  
When I was a Technician I used to get so hungry I would throw fits  
HOW YOU GONNA BREAST FEED ME MINATO? I JUST RIP OFF YOUR TITS!  
I lay awake and strap myself in the bed  
Put a bulleproof vest on and shoot myself in the head (BANG!)  
I'm steamin' mad (Arrrggghhh!)  
And by the way when you see my dad? (Yeah.)  
Tell him that I just dethrone him in this dream I had  
  
Hi! My name is (what?)...My name is (who?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...My name is (what?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri   
Hi! My name is (what?)...My name is (who?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri  
Hi! My name is (huh?)...My name is (what?)...  
My name is... Ruriruri 

[Music Ends]

Dr EX: Okay, that's a wrap.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok, hope you like that.


End file.
